Our Dancing Queen
by streetcarnameddisaster
Summary: Donna Sheridan lay dying on her beautiful Greek island. Her family and friends return for one last summer and they come to terms with their dancing queen taking her leave.
1. Chapter 1

The whole island seemed to go silent in the final days.

Even the ferry boat baring passengers to the beauty of Kalokairi seemed somber as it approached the wharf. The merchants with their wares silently dabbed tears out of their eyes because the wares they clutched were not the usual fare for sale, but rather items of comfort for a family soon to be grieving for a loss that would shake the whole world to its core.

"I just can't believe it, I just cannot believe this is happening." Tanya said quietly, staring out into the sparkling blue waters that surrounded them. "How can we be losing her?"

Rosie buried her face in a handkerchief given to her by a kindly sailor on his way home. "It's just not fair!"

Tanya took her tightly by the hand. "We have to be strong for them. We have to be strong for Sophie and Sam."

A sense of dread and despair overcame the two as the boat drew closer and closer. They could see the lone figure of Sky waiting for them. He lifted his hand in greeting, though his remained a mask of restrained sorrow.

The boat moored up with a gentle bump and the two women grabbed their cases. Sky handed them down the gangplank.

"It's so great you two could make it, we were worried."

"We'd never miss this." Tanya assured him. "How is she today?"

Sky shook his head. "It won't be much longer, we think. She's become sort of calm and peaceful, but we can tell she's in pain."

Rosie sobbed loudly into her handkerchief. "This just isn't fair."

"I know it's hard," Sky said, "but try to stay calm around her. We don't want to upset her."

Tanya put her arm around Rosie's shoulders. "She'll be alright when we get there."

They joined Sky in the ancient blue Jeep and made the long trek up the mountain where Villa Donna loomed above them like a little jewel. Scaffolding from renovations canceled in the wake of the owner's illness remained, along with half-painted walls and half-built extensions.

Two lives cut tragically short.

They silently made their ay up the main staircase to the patio overlooking the cliffside. Sophie came out silently, morosely, her long hair drawn messily in a clip.

"Oh, Sophie." Rosie greeted mournfully.

Sophie smiled softly, the action not meeting her tired, red-rimmed eyes. "I'm so glad you two could make it. Bill and Harry should be here anytime."

Her mother's oldest friends embraced her tightly.

"Your mother is the strongest person we know." Tanya murmured.

"Not strong enough, apparently." Sophie whimpered. She looked away, wincing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just can't believe this is happening. All her plans. All their plans, her's and Sam's. They had so many plans and now..." she exhaled roughly. "I'm just sorry." She shoved her hands through her hair. "It's just so unfair."

Rosie wailed quietly into her handkerchief. "Oh, Sophie."

"Come on, I'll take you to her." Sophie said softly. "She didn't want to stay in the main house. Before Sam brought her home Sky and I renovated one of the little cottages right on the beach for her. She seems to really enjoy sitting on the beach." She led them through the main house, past silent workers who nodded and rose as they passed.

They went through the courtyard where fresh laundry hung, smelling sweetly and clean, and past the fountain that flowed the water of the Gods. It was such cruel irony that even the Gods couldn't give their friend the ability to live forever.

They went down the steep backstairs to the quiet stretch of beach where a little white-washed cottage was perched against the cliff with it's doors and windows thrown wide open, white cotton curtains flowing through them in the soft breeze.

Sophie came to a stop and turned to them. "I need for you guys to stay calm around her. Okay? I don't want her getting stressed out. If you think you're going to cry or whatever, just step outside. I don't want anything upsetting her now." Her blue eyes were firm and unwavering. "Okay?"

"Of course, darling." Tanya promised. She glanced at Rosie. "Okay?"

Rosie blew her nose and nodded. She took a deep breath. "Okay."

Sophie led them up the cheerful red and white tile patio and inside of the cottage. "Mom?"

Tanya felt her hand being manipulated and glanced down as Rosie linked their hands. She gave her friend a tight squeeze and pulled her forward.

Sophie gently flipped the white gossamer curtains that made a wall between the main room and the bedroom out of her way. "Mom, I've got something for you."

The two older women followed through the doorway.

Donna lay as if in state in the tall four poster bed, supported by a mountain of pillows. Gone was her long, wild hair, a blue and white headscarf over her bare head. She seemed smaller than imaginable. She opened her eyes and smiled tiredly. One small hand extended towards them.

"Come here."

Rosie was rooted to the floor but Tanya came quietly to the bed and took her friend's hand. "Hey, you."

The light in her friend's blue eyes had dimmed but still shone. "It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you could come."

Tanya smiled tearfully. "I wouldn't have stayed away for all the husband's money in the world."

Donna laughed quietly. "One of these days you're gonna have a prenup shoved at you and it'll shock you silly."

Tanya smiled softly. "That's fine with me, maybe this one will be a winner."

Donna glanced at Rosie. "Hey, come here. Don't make me strain my voice."

Rosie hurried over and perched on the other side of the bed. "I'm so..."

Donna held up one frail hand. "Don't say 'sorry'. There's no point in 'sorry' anymore. I have no regrets."

"I should have come sooner." Rosie whispered painfully.

"You're here now." Donna said with quiet affection. She touched her friend's cheek. "You're here now and that's all that matters. Here and now. The past is gone."

"It sure was fun, though." Tanya whispered.

Donna laughed quietly. "Oh, it sure was." She turned her head and stared wistfully out to sea. "Oh, look at that view."

"Is there anything you want?" Tanya inquired. "Is there anything you need? Just say it and I'll make it happen."

Donna looked back to her. "Take care of them for me."

Tanya nodded. "Of course."

"It seems so unfair..."Donna breathed, "leaving now, is it the right thing? It scares me. I think of all the things I'm leaving behind; busses I've missed, boys I've kissed. Everything old and familiar."

"Not us, right?" Tanya scoffed bemusedly.

Donna looked at them with adulation warming her whole face,

_'No more champagne  
And the fireworks are through  
Here we are, me and you  
Feeling lost and feeling blue  
It's the end of the party  
And the morning seems so grey  
So unlike yesterday  
Now's the time for us to say..._

Her tearful friends found their voices and joined her,

_'Happy New Year  
Happy New Year  
May we all have a vision now and then  
Of a world where every neighbor is a friend  
Happy New Year  
Happy New Year  
May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
If we don't we might as well lay down and die  
You and I'_

until sorrow stole their words and they fell quiet. Donna's clear, strong voice remained, never betraying her spirit,

_'Sometimes I see  
How the brave new world arrives  
And I see how it thrives  
In the ashes of our lives  
Oh yes, man is a fool  
And he thinks he'll be okay  
Dragging on, feet of clay  
Never knowing he's astray  
Keeps on going anyway'_

Tanya took her hands and drew her close,

_'Seems to me now  
That the dreams we had before  
Are all dead, nothing more  
Than confetti on the floor  
It's the end of a decade  
In another ten years time  
Who can say what we'll find  
What lies waiting down the line  
In the end of all this time'_

Wiping her eyes, Rosie held them both, her's the only voice in the room,

_'Happy New Year  
Happy New Year  
May we all have a vision now and then  
Of a world where every neighbor is a friend  
Happy New Year  
Happy New Year  
May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
If we don't we might as well lay down and die  
You and I'_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everything okay?" Sophie asked as the two older women came out of the cottage.

"She's sleeping." Rosie said gently. "She's very calm."

Sophie looked wearily at the house. "I don't know what to do," her voice breaking.

Her godmothers held her tightly.

"It'll all be alright." Tanya promised. "Once this pain is over and she's at rest. I know it seems hard but compared to this, it's preferable."

"I know." Sophie whimpered. "I just can't imagine losing her now. We've been through so much together. I've never had a day where she wasn't part of it. And now I'm supposed to have a lifetime?"

Rosie stroked the girl's long hair. "What a lifetime, though. If you're anything like her, it'll be one worth remembering."

Sophie smiled softly. "She's been telling me all about it. God, it must have taken guts to do what she did."

Tanya smiled broadly. "There was never a day I regretted following your mother without a word or a care. Everything just seemed to stand still. Her life, her light, her love. The whole world just sort of grooved with her."

Sophie looked up at them guiltily. "I'm so scared of the future. Without her, what is this place? I don't even know if I should go on with the plans or not. I don't know if I'll be strong enough."

"Oh, this place." Tanya said. "She's always loved this place."

"I was always curious how she found it." Sophie admitted. "I've been meaning to ask her but I didn't want to tire her out."

"She has the strength enough to tell you anything you want to know." Rosie assured her. "She's stronger than you know."

Sophie sighed heavily. "I just wish I believed that. But you two weren't here for the worst of it. Those horrible nights and days at the hospital in Athens. Watching her lose her hair and her weight, watching her eat and vomit, then stop eating but still vomit. Or how her dignity got completely shattered the first time she couldn't control her functions. There were days she cried. There were days she stayed under the covers. There were days when she just wouldn't-couldn't-didn't-speak. And then that dreadful day she decided to end treatment and come home..."

"This is where she belongs, Sophie." Tanya said gently. "Right here, where everything is old and familiar. Not some sterile room in a cancer ward where she doesn't know anyone. Where she can't see the trees and the sand and the water. This is her home, this is where she should be."

Sophie nodded softly. "I, um, I have to go see to some of the repairs being done. Sky took your bags to your room. I hope you don't mind sharing but we're still sort of scattered around here."

"Go do what needs to be done," Rosie urged, "we'll be alright."

"Sophie, where is Sam?" Tanya asked.

Sophie's eyes welled with tears and her voice filled with sorrow. "He goes for walks? He, um, he's having a hard time...watching...he gets very upset. So I sit with her, and Sky sits with her, she's never alone. He comes at night when she's sleeping and stays until morning."

"Oh, Sophie." Tanya breathed. "He needs to be with her. She needs to see him."

Sophie looked away and sniffled. "I know. Um, if you need anything, I'll be up at the house." She hurried back down the beach, becoming a tiny dot against the sand in a pair of white linen capris and a white button up tunic.

"I hope Bill and Harry get here soon." Tanya remarked. She glanced at Rosie. "When Bill gets here, try not to make a scene."

"Oh please," Rosie scoffed, "I'm over him. So over him. So I saw him with another woman; a younger woman; a beautiful younger woman; so what? I'm over it."

Tanya gave her a knowing look. "Right."

"Come about!" Bill called.

Harry ducked and grabbed the line, pulling tightly the sail as they got closer and closer to the little island. "Half a mile off!"

The brought the sail in and tied it down. They came to a stop some hundred yards off the island and deployed the dinghy.

"I just hope we're not too late." Harry said, gripping the sides of the raft tightly.

"We're not, and stop thinking that way." Bill urged. "She's going to be fine. She's stronger than any disease."

"Sophie didn't sound very optimistic in her letter." Harry remarked.

"Well, she wouldn't be, would she? Not after taking care of her for so long. She's bound to feel like throwing it all in. But, Donna's worth more than that. She'll be fine." Bill stated. He stared ahead, unwilling to consider the alternatives as they came closer and closer to the little pier on the beach.

They shored up and made their way up the long, narrow steps jutting out of the cliffside.

"A shame about the renovation plans." Harry remarked.

"They can continue them when Donna gets better." Bill said.

They stepped into the main house.

"Hello? Sophie?" Harry called quietly.

They heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh, hello Sky." Harry greeted.

Sky smiled delightedly. "Oh, thank goodness, you made it. We were so worried."

In a flurry of footfalls Sophie ran in and they threw their arms around her.

"Oh, Soph." Bill greeted.

"I'm so glad to see you." Sophie breathed. They smelled so familiar and comforting. "Did you get here alright?"

"I met Harry at the dock and gave him a lift." Bill said.

"I always seem to miss the last ferry." Harry remarked.

"Mom is going to be so happy to see you both." Sophie said. "Do you have any bags or,...?"

"We'll stay on the boat, stay out of the way." Bill said gently.

"It's no trouble." Sophie assured them.

"Honey, you've got so much going on, we'll be alright." Bill promised. He looked into her young face, so much like Donna's at that age. "The question is, will you?"

Sophie looked into his eyes and tried not to cry. "I'm fine."

"Is She okay?" Harry asked, nodding upstairs.

"She's not up there." Sophie said. "Sky and I renovated a little cottage on the beach for her."

"Oh." Harry said.

"And, no, she's not okay." Sophie added. "She's fading fast. I'm so glad you two made it. She's sleeping right now but you can see her in the morning if you want."

Bill looked around surreptitiously. "Uh, anyone is here?"

"Tanya." Sophie answered. She glanced at Sky. "And, Rosie."

Bill hunched down. "Does she know I'm coming?"

Sophie nodded. "Keep your drama away from my mama."

"You got it, baby." Bill remised. He nudged Harry. "Come on, old mate, let's go kip it on the waves."

Harry gave Sophie a tight hug. "We're here when you need us. Just send a runner to get us."

"Thanks." Sophie said with a sad smile. She watched them go with sadness. The intercom on the desk buzzed. "Mom? You okay?"

"Soph?' Her mother's voice, crackly over the intercom filled the room and Bill and Harry ran back in, "Sophisticating, are the guys here? Bill and Harry?"

"Uh, we're here, Donna!" Harry called eagerly.

"She didn't hear you." Sophie said apologetically. "Gotta hold down the button." She pressed the return button. "Yeah, they're here. Just got here."

"Good, send them down." Donna requested.

"It's late, mom, you should be sleeping." Sophie remarked.

"It's only five." Donna countered. "Please send them?"

"Alright." Sophie said quietly. She turned to the guys. "Don't over-tax her."

"Of course not." Harry promised.

"You'll show us where she is?" Bill requested.

Sophie led them through the courtyard and down the walk to the beachside cottage.

"Where's Sam?" Harry inquired.

"He'll be along shortly." Sophie answered. She motioned to the cottage. "Remember, don't tire her out." She returned up the path.

Harry and Bill stepped quietly inside of the cottage.

"Donna?" Bill called.

"Through here." Donna responded.

They stepped through the curtain.

"Oh, Donna." Harry breathed.

They went to the bed.

Donna smiled weakly. "I'm so glad to see you both."

Bill took her hand and kissed it. "You've got to get better. Still so many songs to be sung."

Donna smiled softly. "Looks like someone else is gonna have to sing them for me."

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Harry asked.

"Take care of them for me?" Donna requested. "Sophie and Sam?"

"Always." Harry promised.

Donna turned to Bill. "I don't know what happened with you and Rosie. But, fix it."

"Of course." Bill promised. "Anything."

"And I want you to find someone as well." Donn said to Harry. "I don't want anyone to be alone when I'm gone."

Harry smiled softly. "Of course."

Donna smiled tearfully and inhaled shakily. "Gosh, we had a time, didn't we? So much fun."

The guys smiled emotionally.

"Never known anything like it since." Harry said. "I'll always be so grateful for the day we met. I'll always remember how beautiful you were as you fell off the bridge and onto the little ferry boat I was on, going up the Seine."

Donna smiled softly. "First time a man ever caught me. First time in Paris. First time for everything."

Harry smiled softly and looked down at the bed. "First and only time I ever followed a woman from one country to the next."

Donna smiled sadly. "Did I break your heart?"

"No." Harry laughed softly. "Just chipped a little of it off."

Donna turned to Bill. "And you. My big hero."

"Him, a hero? Or just a guy with great timing a boat?" Harry teased.

"Missed the last ferry but there you were." Donna said. "Taught me how to sail."

"You were better at singing." Bill said. "Never been so impressed with a voice."

"Well, I wanted my one shot at stardom." Donna remarked. "But, I had some fun." She took their hands,

_'Day is dawning and I must go_

_You're asleep, but still I'm sure you'll know  
Why it had to end this way  
You and I had a groovy time  
But I told you, somewhere down the line  
You would have to find me gone  
I just have to move along_

_Just another town, another train  
Waiting in the morning rain  
Lord, just give my restless soul a little patience  
Just another town, another train  
Nothing lost and nothing gained  
Guess I will spend my life in railway stations  
Guess I will spend my life in railway stations'_

"We had some fun in a railway station." Harry laughed. "Waiting for a train to anywhere."

"We just wanted to be free." Donna said. Her voice wavered with sadness,

_'When you wake, I know you'll cry  
And the words I wrote to say goodbye  
They won't comfort you at all  
But in time you will understand  
That the dreams we dreamt were made of sand  
For a no good bum like me  
To live is to be free_

_Donna, Harry, Bill, Just another town, another train  
Waiting in the morning rain  
Lord, just give my restless soul a little patience  
Just another town, another train  
Nothing lost and nothing gained  
Guess I will spend my life in railway stations  
Guess I will spend my life in railway stations'_

The guys wiped their eyes and held her hands tightly and sang to her softly,

_'Just another town, another train  
Waiting in the morning rain  
Lord, just give my restless soul a little patience  
Just another town, another train  
Nothing lost and nothing gained  
Guess I will spend my life in railway stations  
Guess I will spend my life in railway stations.'_

"I'm gonna rest now." Donna said. She smiled tiredly. "I'm so glad you came. So very glad." Her voice faded as she drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't see how I can handle this," Harry admitted quietly as they left the cottage, "seeing her like that."

Bill clapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Hang in there, buddy. She's a tough bird, she'll be fine."

"Bill, Harry." They looked behind them as Sam came strolling out of the darkening beach, several days worth of stubble on his face. "You made it."

"Wouldn't have missed it." Harry said.

"How are you?" Bill inquired.

Sam glanced towards the cottage. "As well as can be expected."

"Her spirit seems strong." Bill remarked.

"That's about all that's left." Sam admitted. "The decline's been pretty steady since we left Athens."

"Why did she choose to end treatment?" Harry asked.

"It worked for a while, she even got much better," Sam admitted, "until it came back and nothing could make it back down. She was sick and tired of being sick and tired. We brought her home; for a while she was okay, up and about, it's only been the last month that she's begun to fade." He stared out to the sea. "There was never enough time."

"If you need to talk." Bill offered. "We've got the boat, I've got some six-packs. Come and forget your troubles."

Sam smiled sadly. "If only it were so easy." He turned to them. "Is she asleep?"

"Just went out." Said Harry.

"I like to sit with her while she's sleeping." Sam said. "When she's awake it's..."

"Yeah." Bill said understandingly. "Go ahead, go sit with her."

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Sam said. He watched them go and turned to the cottage. With a heady sigh he went inside. He took his spot in the chair in the corner of the room where he could see her, hunkered down under the blankets, her brow furrowed. He rubbed his tired face.

He didn't sleep anymore.

As the waves crash softly outside and the sky darkened, Sam was roused from is unmoving state of staring at the bed by Donna's low whimper and her movement. He went to the bed.

"Love?"

Donna rolled over. "I can't sleep."

Sam stroked her cheek. It was the first time he'd seen her awake in days. "What can I do?"

Don lifted the covers. "Get in and hold me."

Sam slid his shoes off and climbed in bed. He put his arms around her and held her against his chest, her warm breath tickling his chin. "Oh, my love." His voice betrayed him.

"So little time." Donna whispered sadly. "So many wasted years."

"I'm so sorry, my darling." Sam murmured. "For everything."

"There's so much I wish I could tell you." Donna said. "So many things...

_'I, I've been in love before  
I thought I would no more  
Manage to hit the ceiling  
Still, strange as it seems to me  
You brought it back to me  
That old feeling..._

_I, I don't know what you do  
You make me think that you  
Possibly could release me  
I think you'll be able to  
Make all my dreams come true  
And you ease me'_

Sam kissed her deeply and his voice joined her's; unabashed, without a care, and they sang together softly,

_'You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You're something I'd been pleading for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I'll have you want me more and more  
And finally it seems my lonely days are through  
I've been waiting for you'_

He looked into the twin oceans of her eyes. "I have so many regrets. There just wasn't enough time. We only had three years together before the damned illness. It's just not right. The thought of losing you...

_'I, I'm gonna make you mine  
You're gonna feel so fine  
You'll never want to leave me  
I feel you belong to me  
Someday you will agree  
Please, believe me_

_You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You're something I'd been pleading for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I'll have you want me more and more  
And finally it seems my lonely days are through  
I've been waiting for you  
Oh, I've been waiting for you'_

Sam kissed her forehead, a wide smile spreading across Donna's face as she craned her head towards him.

"I know...I know it's probably a strange request and I feel odd asking," she said softly.

"Anything, darling." Sam murmured against her ear.

"Can we...just make love once more, for our memories?" Donna requested. "I've tried waiting up for you but you're never here when I'm awake."

Sam studied her. "Are you strong enough for that?"

Donna nodded softly. "I'm strong enough for us."

"Then, so am I." Sam said. He gently placed her on her back and unbuttoned her loose cotton nightgown.

Donna closed her eyes and smiled softly and for a few minutes, she wasn't sick and she wasn't dying, she was just Donna and he was just Sam, and they were just two people in love and making love in a beautiful villa by the sea.

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink." Bill remarked as they made their way through the courtyard.

They heard a loud scoff.

"Oh, ha, hi Rosie." Bill greeted.

Rosie crossed her arms over her chest. "I hope you didn't upset Donna."

"We would never-" Harry began.

Bill silenced him. "She's mad at me, not you."

"I'll...be on the boat." Harry said. "Hey, Tanya." He said as he passed.

"I'll be with him." Tanya said.

Rosie stared her former paramour down. "How are you?"

Bill rubbed a hand over his head. "Honestly, after seeing Donna, I'm terribly upset. I can't believe this."

Rosie softened. "It's the hardest thing in the world."

"We could...lean on each other." Bill offered. "I'd like to have someone to lean on."

"What happened to the twenty year old?" Rosie questioned.

"She wasn't you." Bill answered.

Rosie clicked her tongue. "Oh, Bill..."

Bill opened his arms. "Can we just move on?"

"I'd like that." Rosie admitted. "I'd like it a great deal." She stepped into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "My best friend...oh, my heart hurts..."

"This whole situation is just terrible." Harry remarked.

Tanya put one bejeweled hand on her forehead. "I can't even handle it, but Sophie needs me, Sam needs me, and most importantly, Donna needs me. I'm just having a hard time holding it together."

Harry gave her a friendly hug. "I know."

"Well, shall we get really, really drunk?" Tanya questioned.

"Oh yes, please lets do." Harry agreed.

They went down to the boat together and sat on the edge, their feet dangling above the water, a bottle of rum passed between them, steadily declining in its contents.

"Dating anyone interesting?" Tanya inquired.

"A lot of one week stands, that sort of thing." Harry answered.

"I know the feeling." Tanya remarked.

"Think you'll ever get married again?" Harry asked.

"It would have to be someone who makes every part of me beat." Tanya answered.

Harry nodding understandingly. "I'd like to, I think, just once."

"You should." Tanya said. "It's great fun, when it works."

"Tell me about your husbands." Harry requested.

"The first was an artist. We were young." Tanya leaned back on her elbows and sighed. "I was with him through the lean years, supporting him with my trust fund. Then he made it big. Life was an absolute ball. Then one day I caught him in a compromising position with a nude model and divorced him. I took half of everything. The next was a lawyer. He was a pretty big deal with some pretty big cases. And then I caught him in bed with his twenty-nine year old paralegal. Divorced him and took half. The next was a handbag designer from Italy. That one was the fun marriage. We did everything together; cooking, shopping, movies. Then I caught him in bed with his twenty-one year old _male_ assistant. I was more merciful and only took half, because I'm sure he was just confused. And now, here I am, on a boat on a beautiful Greek island and the only guy who's paying me any attention likes men."

Harry chortled loudly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Tanya took the bottle from him. "I just want that big romance everyone says they're gonna have."

"Me too." Agreed Harry wistfully. He drained the bottle. "Say, I have an idea." He hopped up and went in the galley, returning with a piece of paper and a pen. "Let's send a message in a bottle and see if it sends us our wish."

"Brilliant." Tanya agreed. "Write, '_to whom it may concern, send love and rum. Signed, The Lonely Hearts Boat Club.'_"

Harry scribbled the message and rolled the paper thinly so it slid through the opening in the neck of the bottle. He shoved the cork in the opening and launched it out into the clear, blue waters of Kalokari. "See what luck has yet to bring."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Grey morning over the Aegean Sea.

Sophie stood on the verandah and stared out to the choppy waves. "It's going to rain today."

"It'll cool everything down." Remarked Sky. "That'll be nice."

Sophie sighed. "I really, really wanted it to just not rain while mom is still..." she trailed off, hot tears prickling her eyes. "I just really wanted her to be able to sit in the sun and keep her doors open. The breeze and the smell and the sun seem to make her happy."

Sky reached out and caressed her back gently. "We don't always get what we want. But, maybe, the rain will bring something amazing."

Sophie scoffed and turned, leaning against the low stone wall. The dark shadows under her large eyes were dark and painful. "Like what?"

Sky shrugged. "After every shower comes a rainbow." He drained his coffee cup and put it down. "There's a delivery coming off the docks today, those chairs you ordered, and the fruits. I'm gonna go down there and try and get them off the ferry before the bottom falls out." He gave her a kiss. "Go sit with her for a while. You know how much she likes it."

Sophie smiled mutedly. "I'll see you later on." She sighed and turned back to the sea.

_"Come to my loveland, wander along  
Beautiful gardens full of flowers and songs  
Come to the sunshine, beaches and sand  
Here's the two bluebirds, won't you come to my land_

Sky took her by the hand and led her through the courtyard,

"_The grass is mellow and the sky is blue  
My paradise is waiting here for you_

As they danced, their voices joined together, making a daisy-chain through the yard and the workers, slapping aside the laundry on the line,

"_Oh, it's a tropical loveland  
Oh, I want to share it with you  
Life can be funny  
Happy and sunny  
Oh, in my tropical loveland_

Sky wrapped his arms around her from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder,

_"Come to my loveland, wander with me  
Lie with me darling in the shade of a tree  
Over the rainbow, under the moon  
That's where my land is, won't you come to me soon?_

He put his hands on her waist and twirled her around, holding out his hand,

_"Just take my hand, I'll show you everything  
The secrets that my paradise can bring_

Sophie grinned and took his hands, her voice joining his,

_"Oh, it's a tropical loveland  
Oh, I want to share it with you  
Life can be funny  
Happy and sunny  
Oh, in my tropical loveland_

They bound down the back stone stairs and down to the beach where the sand was soft and warm beneath their bare feet. They came to the edge of the cool, blue water and stood with their arms around each other, staring wistfully into the horizon,

_"Oh, it's a tropical loveland  
Oh, I want to share it with you  
(I want to share it with you)  
Oh, it's a tropical loveland  
(It's a tropical loveland)  
Oh, I want to share it with you  
Oh, it's a tropical loveland  
Oh, I want to share it with you."_

Sophie looked up at him. "I'm so glad you're here. I can't think of anyone I could share all this with. You're just...just..." she looked away, "I don't know, I can't describe it, what you mean to me, how I feel...

_"You and I can share the silence  
Finding comfort together  
The way old friends doAnd after fights and words of violence  
We make up with each other  
The way old friends doTimes of joy and times of sorrow  
We will always see it through  
Oh, I don't care what comes tomorrow  
We can face it together  
The way old friends doYou and I can share the silence  
Finding comfort together  
The way old friends do_

Sky held her closely, "I love you too, Soph,

_"You and I can share the silence  
Finding comfort together  
The way old friends doAnd after fights and words of violence  
We make up with each other  
The way old friends do_

_Times of joy and times of sorrow  
We will always see it through  
Oh I don't care what comes tomorrow  
We can face it together  
The way old friends do_

As the rain started falling, gently and warm, they turned to each other and cupped each others face,

_"We can face it together  
The way old friends do."_

They kissed each other as the rain soaked their clothes, without a care, only each other and the promise of a future, whatever it would bring.

Sky returned to the house to grab his rain gear, bumping into Sam coming out of his and Donna's old room carrying a carton of old photo albums.

"What've you got there?" The younger man asked.

"Donna asked me to grab them." Sam explained. "They're photos of her, Sophie, us all when we were younger."

"I'd be interested in seeing those." Sky remarked. "I was gonna run down to the dock but I have a feeling the ferry never left the mainland to begin with."

The two men sat down in weathered blue armchairs by the dark fireplace. Sam took out a brown leather-bound album and opened it across his lap. On the first page was a photo, aged a bit, but still brilliant with color. A very young Donna, aged 21, sitting on the railing of a bridge with Notre Dame behind her, a fantastic smile on her face, her blonde hair flying about her head.

"Oh, she was always very pretty, wasn't she?" Sky remarked. He grabbed another album and opened it. The first page's eyelet slots had given out and the first page fell out. He grabbed it and turned it over. Sophie, the year they met, sitting in the same spot as her mother.

The two men compared the photos. Sam touched Donna's cheek with his fingertip,

_"Look at her face, it's a wonderful face  
And it means something special to me  
Look at the way that she smiles when she sees me  
How lucky can one fellow be_

Sky put the fallen page back in and turned to the next photo, a baby Sophie lying naked on the beach just down the stairs, still small and new,

_"She's just my kind of girl, she makes me feel fine  
Who could ever believe that she could be mine  
She's just my kind of girl, without her I'm blue  
And if she ever leaves me what could I do, what could I do_

Sam turned a page and stopped on a photo of himself and Donna, Donna's arms stretching above them and out of range as she snapped them lying on the green grass in the park before the Eiffel Tower,

_"And when we go for a walk in the park  
Then she holds me and squeezes my hand  
We'll go on walking for hours and talking  
About all the things that we plan_

Sky turned the page and stopped, laughing at a photo of Sophie with paint all over her face and arms, holding a paintbrush, and himself with two hand-prints on his chest, from the summer they met and spent building homes in Africa,

_"She's just my kind of girl, she makes me feel fine  
Who could ever believe that she would be mine  
She's just my kind of girl, without her I'm blue  
And if she ever leaves me what could I do, what could I do."_

"What wonderful, wonderful girls we've been blessed with." Sam remarked.

"What would we ever do without them?" Sky agreed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie hurried through the open doors into the little cottage by the sea and shook her hair off. "Mom?"

"In here." Donna responded, her voice fuller and stronger than it had been in ages.

Sophie came through and greeted her mother with a smile. "You're up!"

Donna smiled serenely. "I feel wonderful today." She slid her hand through Sophie's wet hair as the girl dipped down to kiss her on the cheek. "You're soaked. Go put on something of mine."

"I'll be alright." Sophie said. She sat down on the wicker bench at the foot of the bed. "So, you feel alright today?"

"I feel good." Donna answered. "I had a good night."

"Yeah, good sleep?" Sophie questioned eagerly.

"Among other things." Donna said furtively, looking away, a blush creeping into her hollow cheeks.

Sophie gasped and covered her mouth, grinning in delight. "Mom!"

"What?" Donna questioned. "While I was laying there dying I was also dying to get laid."

Sophie threw her head back and howled with laughter. "Jesus Christ."

Donna smiled warmly. "It was nice. It was sweet. I needed to be close to him like I used to be."

"Well, if it made you feel this good, then it must have been a thing." Sophie remarked. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet." Donna answered. "Have you seen Sam, he was gone when I woke up."

"He's probably up at the house." Sophie answered. "I'll make you something."

"I'll have some tea and maybe some toast." Donna requested. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No." Sophie laughed, going into the kitchen.

Donna rose and followed her on shaky legs. "It feels good to be out of bed."

Sophie started the kettle and studied her mother. "You look _really_ good this morning. Like, really good."

Donna sat down on the sofa and smiled calmly. "Don't get your hopes up."

Sophie turned away and busied herself with the toaster. "Who knows, maybe Sam has super sperm; cures all."

Donna snorted. "If kisses were wishes I'd be in luck." She looked through the open doors. "I wonder if it'll stop raining today."

"Feel like going outside?" Sophie questioned.

"Might be nice to just walk on the sand or just stand outside." Donna said softly. "That's why I chose here. For that."

Sophie brought the tea and toast over and sat with her on the sofa. "I remember when we moved here."

Donna turned and smiled at her. "You were so little."

"I remember." Sophie repeated with a smile. "I remember opening the front door for the first time and a there was a Swallow's nest and the mother bird flew at us."

Donna laughed quietly. "And when we went to the goat house for the first time and found a very unfriendly family of goats living there, and we were both almost knocked clear off the face of the Earth."

They laughed together.

"Oh, we had some good times," Donna sighed. She took her daughter's hands,

_"Where is the spring and the summer _  
_That once was yours and mine? _  
_Where did it go? _  
_I just don't know _  
_But still my love for you will live forever_

_Hasta mañana 'til we meet again _  
_Don't know where, don't know when _  
_Darling, our love was much too strong to die _  
_We'll find a way to face a new tomorrow _  
_Hasta mañana, say we'll meet again _  
_I can't do without you _  
_Time to forget, send me a letter _  
_Say you forgive, the sooner the better _  
_Hasta mañana, baby, hasta mañana, until then_

Sophie's eyes well with tears,

_"Where is the dream we were dreaming _  
_And all the nights we shared _  
_Where did they go? _  
_I just don't know _  
_And I can't tell you just how much I'll miss you_

Their voiced joined together in perfect harmony,

_"Hasta mañana 'til we meet again _  
_Don't know where, don't know when _  
_Darling, our love was much too strong to die _  
_We'll find a way to face a new tomorrow _  
_Hasta mañana, say we'll meet again _  
_I can't do without you _  
_Time to forget, send me a letter _  
_Say you forgive, the sooner the better _  
_Hasta mañana, baby, hasta mañana, until then_

Donna's voice faded as she grew tired and Sophie did the honor of singing to her mother as the rain outside came to a stop,

_"Hasta mañana, say we'll meet again _  
_I can't do without you _  
_Time to forget, send me a letter _  
_Say you forgive, the sooner the better _  
_Hasta mañana, baby, hasta mañana, until then."_

"I've had an amazing life." Donna remarked, her blue eyes holding Sophie's in her gaze. "I have very few regrets."

Sophie sniffled. "I've never wanted anything more than what we had."

They embraced tightly.

"Oh, mom." Sophie whimpered into Donna's shoulder. "What am I gonna do without you?"

"I want you to promise me," Donna said, "you keep this hotel running. We had plans, kid, you and I. Make this place as great as we always planned. Keep the party going even after I'm gone. God knows you'll need it."

Sophie wiped her eyes. "How can it be Hotel Bella Donna without Bella Donna?"

"Memories are worth more than we give them credit for." Donna said simply. She glanced outside. "It stopped raining."

"Wanna go out?" Sophie suggested. She stood and offered her mother her hands. "Here we go."

They walked outside, hand-in-hand. Donna stepped onto the warm sand and closed her eyes.

Sam quietly joined them, placing the carton of albums on the floor inside the door. He took Donna's other hand. "You're up."

"You're here." Donna said joyfully. "I wasn't sure you'd come back."

Sam kissed her on the cheek. "I'll always be here."

They walked to the edge of the water and stood, letting the warm azure wash over their toes.

"I was always glad we lived somewhere where I never had to wear shoes." Sophie remarked.

Donna looked up as a flock of birds flew overhead and out to sea,

_"They came flying from far away, now I'm under their spell_  
_I love hearing the stories that they tell_  
_They've seen places beyond my land and they've found new horizons_  
_They speak strangely but I understandAnd I dream I'm an eagle_  
_And I dream I can spread my wings_  
_Flying high, high, I'm a bird in the sky_  
_I'm an eagle that rides on the breeze_  
_High, high, what a feeling to fly_  
_Over mountains and forests and seas_  
_And to go anywhere that I please_

"I wonder where they're going," she said softly,

_"As all good friends we talk all night, and we fly wing to wing_  
_I have questions and they know everything_  
_There's no limit to what I feel, we climb higher and higher_  
_Am I dreaming or is it all real?Is it true I'm an eagle?_  
_Is it true I can spread my wings?_  
_Flying high, high, I'm a bird in the sky (I'm an eagle)_  
_I'm an eagle that rides on the breeze_  
_High, high, what a feeling to fly (What a feeling)_  
_Over mountains and forests and seas_  
_And to go anywhere that I please_

The water washed over her ankles, dampening the hem of her white cotton nightgown and she opened her eyes, looking towards the sky,

_"And I dream I'm an eagle_  
_And I dream I can spread my wings_  
_Flying high, high, I'm a bird in the sky (I'm an eagle)_  
_I'm an eagle that rides on the breeze_  
_High, high, what a feeling to fly (What a feeling)_  
_Over mountains and forests and seas_  
_Flying high, high, I'm a bird in the sky (I'm an eagle)_  
_I'm an eagle that rides on the breeze_  
_High, high, what a feeling to fly (What a feeling)_  
_Over mountains and forests and seas_  
_And to go anywhere that I please."_

She reached for Sam, her hand swatting the air. "Take me back." She looked at the ground, her eyes welling with tears. "Take me back."

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked urgently.

A harsh sob escaped from Donna's throat as Sam swung her into his arms and carried her back up to the cottage. He lay her on the bed and stroked her hair. "Oh, love."

Donna's voice was soft and painful under the weight of her grief,

_"Changing, moving in a circle_  
_I can see your face in all of my dreams_  
_Smiling, laughing from the shadows_  
_When I hear your voice, I know what it means_  
_I know it doesn't matter just how hard I try_  
_You're all the reason for my life Disillusion, disillusion's all you left for me_  
_How can I forget you when my world is breaking down_  
_You're all I had, you're all I want_  
_Disillusion, disillusions, now that's all I have_

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry." Sam murmured. "This is hardest on you,

_"Wishing, hoping, chasing shadows_  
_Did I see your face somewhere in the crowd_  
_Thinking, wondering what you're doing_  
_I can't stop myself from crying out loud_  
_They say my wound will heal and only leave a scar_  
_But then, they never shared our love_

Sophie came to a stop in the doorway and watched them. She sang softly to herself,

_"Disillusion, disillusion's all you left for me_  
_How can I forget you when my world is breaking down_  
_You're all I had, you're all I want_  
_Disillusion, disillusions, now that's all I have_

"It's all coming so quickly." Donna whimpered. "It's not fair.

"_Disillusion, disillusions, now that's all I have."_

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Tanya came out of the cabin of the boat and winced in the sunlight. "Jesus Christ, it is far too bright here."

Harry stumbled out behind her, a life jacket around his neck and a captain's hat lopsided on his head. "This is definitely not a good hangover location."

Tanya shook sand out of her sarong. "What did we do after we got drunk last night, wrestle sandmen?"

"I seem to recall some antics at a local bar." Harry remarked, rubbing his eyes. "But, then again, I'm only seeing flashes of memory."

Tanya looked around in confusion. "Where are we?"

"Oh, my God," Harry said in alarm, "we stole Bill's boat."

"Which one of us drove it?" Tanya pondered aloud.

"I've never driven a boat in my life." Harry said quickly.

"Well, that's apparent, as one _captain's_ a boat." Tanya pointed out.

They heard rustling below deck and a young man in dock clothing emerged. He greeted them in Greek.

"Sorry, we don't..." Harry said helplessly.

"Do you speak English?" Tanya questioned hopefully.

The young man responded in his native tongue, but his tone was indicative that he did not.

"Oh, Christ." Harry muttered in despair.

The three turned towards the island behind them that did not appear to be Kalokari.

"I'm sure there's a map in the cabin. We'll just show him where we're supposed to be." Tanya suggested. "Go look." She settled on the running bench and smiled up at their guest charmingly.

"I was going to walk down and see Donna after breakfast," Bill said, "do you want to come with me?"

"I will." Rosie agreed. "I hope she's doing better today."

"Um," Bill said in confusion, coming to a stop halfway down the dock. "Where is my boat?"

Rosie looked around. "Oh, that is strange. Are you sure of where you left it?"

"It's a boat, Rosie, you don't typically forget a whole boat." Bill stated.

"I once misplaced my car," Rosie said, more to herself as Bill hurried down the dock, "'course, it was just a Vauxhall Cavalier. I imagine those get misplaced all the time." She hurried after him.

"Where are Tanya and Harry?" Bill questioned.

"Oh goodness, you don't think they've eloped do you?" Rosie laughed.

Bill glanced at her in consternation. "My boat is gone, and so are our friends. This is not the time for jokes."

Rosie went quiet. "Do they have a Coast Guard out here?"

Bill sighed loudly and covered his face with his hands. "Rosie, could you run up to the house and see if Sam or Sky could come help look?"

"Surely there's nothing to be worried about," Rosie consoled, "it's just Tanya and Harry gone off for a bit of a laugh."

"This is beyond a bit of a laugh, Rosie!" Bill exclaimed. "They stole my boat!"

"Where could they have possibly gone? It's not as if either of them know where the hell they are." Rosie protested.

"That's exactly the point!" Bill exploded. "Gah, if you're not going to help me then just go on and leave me to it. I don't need the world's smallest violin right now." He stormed off down the dock.

Rosie watched him go wistfully, her voice following him softly,

_"I can hear how you work, practising hard  
Playing night and day, wo-oh  
And it sounds better now, yes you improve  
Everytime you play, wo-oh  
But it's bad  
You're so sad  
And you're only smiling  
When you play your violin_

She started back towards the house, glancing back at him standing at the end of the pier all by himself,

_"Dum dum diddle, to be your fiddle  
To be so near you and not just hear you  
Dum dum diddle, to be your fiddle  
I think then maybe you'd see me, baby  
You'd be mine  
And we'd be together all the time  
Wish I was dum dum diddle, your darling fiddle_

Bill felt a twinge of guilt and looked back up the cliffside stairs as Rosie retreated, quietly intoning,

_"But I think, you don't know that I exist  
I'm the quiet kind, wo-oh  
From the day when I first listened to you  
You've been on my mind, wo-oh  
You don't care  
It's not fair  
And you're only smiling  
When you play your violin_

He held his arms open at his sides and implored to her to look back once again and see him standing there wanting her to come back,

_"Dum dum diddle, to be your fiddle  
To be so near you and not just hear you  
Dum dum diddle, to be your fiddle  
I think then maybe you'd see me, baby  
You'd be mine  
And we'd be together all the time_

Rosie came to the top of the stairs and wiped her tearful eyes,

_"Dum dum diddle, to be your fiddle  
To be so near you and not just hear you  
Dum dum diddle, to be your fiddle  
I think then maybe you'd see me, baby  
You'd be mine  
And we'd be together all the time  
Wish I was dum dum diddle, your darling fiddle."_

She hurried back to the house. "Sky? Are you here?"

Sky came out of the office, which had once been Sophie's childhood bedroom. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, no." Rosie said. She explained the problem. "And now we can't find them."

"I'll grab one of the boats and go 'round the island, see if I can't spot them." Sky said. He slid his shoes on and hurried out of the house.

Donna jerked awake with a soft gasp. Sophie sat up and came to the bedside.

"Mom?"

Donna looked past her through the open doors. "A storm's coming."

Sophie glanced behind her at the blue sky. "It was a dream, mom, just a dream."

Donna settled back on her pillows. "Dreams do come true, Sophie, and it isn't always a good thing." She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Around the island, I would guess." Sophie answered.

"I need for you to find them all and bring them here." Donna requested tiredly. "Something bad is going to happen and I need everyone here so I know they're okay." She closed her eyes. "Do it for me, sweetie."

Sophie grabbed her shawl and hurried up the beach to the villa. "Sky? Sam, anyone?"

"Sophie." Señor Cienfuegos came out of the office. "Is everything okay?"

"My mom..."Sophie said, "she wants everyone to come to the cottage. Do you know where everyone is?"

Señor Cienfuegos stroked his greying beard thoughtfully. "Miss Rosie ran up a short time ago and took Sky with her. Apparently Miss Tanya and Mr. Harry are missing along with Mr. Bill's boat."

Sophie stared at him in alarm. "You're kidding." She waved her arms around irritably. "My mother is laying down there sick and dying and everyone is off horsing around?!"

Sam came through the front door. "Soph."

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Sophie demanded. "They all need to realize what's going on here and that they can't just run off. Mom wants everyone now and they're all off on Bill's boat?"

Sam took her aside. "They're not off having a good time, love, Bill's boat is missing. And, Tanya and Harry as well. Apparently after everyone went to bed last night they all got together for a drink and a bit of comfort. Bill and Rosie came back here but Tanya and Harry wanted to sleep out on the boat. It's probably come unmoored and drifted off. They'll find them shortly. Is Donna okay?"

Sophie sighed wearily. "She thinks something bad is going to happen, a storm or something, and she wants everyone to be with her so she knows everyone she cares about are alright."

Sam kiss her on the forehead. "It's all going to be okay. Go and tell her we're all coming and we'll be there soon." He watched her go and glanced with concern at Señor before hurrying off to the docks.

"Well," sighed Tanya, shielding her eyes from the sun, "since it appears that we're never going to be rescued and it's obvious that none of us know how to captain this infernal contraption-despite the interesting choice of outfit-I am taking a much-needed nap."

Harry gasped in irritation as she spread herself along one of the benches. "Tanya!"

"Harry, for goodness sake, I'm not sure what all I drank last night but I know it was far too much. Don't shout." Tanya chided. She brought her hat down over her face. "Just relax."

"Relax? Relax?!" Harry exploded. "We are on an unmanned boat in the middle of the ocean with no way to get back since it appears neither me nor...whoever he is...can captain it. Unless you secretly possess the knowledge of sailboats and you've been keeping it to yourself, for which I will throw you overboard if you do and have been."

"Harry," Tanya said easily, "surely you can just use the engine."

"The engine?!" Harry exclaimed. He waved his arms at the sails. "Have you missed the part where we have sails?! This boat is powered by wind! We can't get the sails up and there's no wind anyway! We are stuck out here. Stuck. Literally drifting further and further away from the island and towards certain doom!" He sank down onto a bench. "Oh God, how far is The Bermuda Triangle from here again?" He got up and paced to the back of the boat.

Tanya peered at him over her shoulder, standing at the back railing staring forlornly,

_"Harry  
He stands  
Towering over me beside my bed  
Losing his head_

she sat up and studied him,

_Tells me  
I must take him seriously  
Droning on the usual way  
He's such a clever guy_

she glanced back towards the far away island where everyone was surely frantic,

_And I wonder  
Should I laugh or cry  
He's dressed  
In Bill's striped pyjamas that Rosie bought..."_

Harry glanced at the young Greek man who had found himself a block of wood and a knife, which he was whittling and prattling on and on, happy as a lark or a clam, unbothered by the fact that his companion understood nor spoke a word to contribute, stripped down to his cut-off painter's pants,

_"Trousers too short  
Gives me  
On his small philosophy  
Carries on the way he does_

He laughed quietly,

_And me, I get so tired  
And I wonder  
Should I laugh or cry  
Oh, God"_

They met mid-deck and grabbed the lines, preparing to bring about the jib, working together,

_"High and mighty, his banner flies!_

The sail unfurled and flowed open, growing taut in the breeze,

_A fool's pride in his eyes  
Standing there on his toes  
To grow in size_

Harry went back to take the wheel and Tanya surveyed their work, the beauty of the tall white sail rippling proudly in the wind,

_All I see is a big balloon  
Halfway up to the moon  
He's wrapped up in the warm  
And safe cocoon_

Harry turned the wheel hard, nearly toppling them all into the clear blue water but righted the boat and turned them towards the island. "Hey-hey, this isn't so hard!"

Tanya grinned proudly at him. "Good work, sailor."

"We could have seen them by now!" Bill called from the bridge of the fishing schooner they'd borrowed, "anything?"

"Not yet!" Sky called, one foot up the stern, binoculars against his face.

Bill glanced at Rosie sitting quietly just behind him, "you can come under here where it's not so sunny if you want."

"I'm fine, thanks." Rosie said stiffly. She rose and went to the front of the boat, sitting with her back to him against the net wench.

Bill sighed softly,

_"Of an eternal lie  
So should I laugh or cry  
Rosie!  
Strange how Dangerously indifferent I have grown  
Cold as a stone  
More, more!  
Pain as there was pain before,_

Rosie stared out to sea feeling sick to her stomach, and not because of the increasingly choppy waters or the greying skies, but because of the deep and sticky pit of despair that had been long-growing in her gut for a long time,

"_Far away he rambles on  
I feel my throat go dry  
And I wonder  
Should I laugh or cry_

Without knowing or realizing, the identical despair the other was feeling for the other, guilt and hurt and anger.

Bill looked away and clenched his eyes shut, "

_Rosie!_

Rosie covered her eyes,

_Bill!_

Sky dropped his binoculars, "Hey! Hey, look!,

_High and mighty, his banner flies!  
A fool's pride in his eyes  
Standing there on his toes  
To grow in size_

They all hurried to the stern,

_All I see is a big balloon  
Halfway up to the moon  
He's wrapped up in the warm and safe cocoon_

They turned to each other and threw their arms around each other.

"Your boat." Rosie said.

"I know." Bill said with relief. He gave her a long, hard kiss. "I love you, Rosie."

Rosie turned pink and looked away bashfully. "Oh, go on then."

Bill kissed her once more and returned to the bridge, flashing the fog light twice and sounding the horn thrice,

_So should I laugh or cry?_

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank God." Sophie said sternly, "I saw those clouds rolling in and didn't know what to think."

Sky pecked her on the cheek. "Tanya and Harry managed to get the sail up and got headed in the right direction."

"It was all him." Tanya said admirably.

"Oh, well, no it was..."Harry said humbly, he sighed and smiled, "it was nothing."

"Mom wants all of us." Sophie said. "Actually she wanted us all a couple hours ago, but you two were lost at sea and they all had to play Coast Guard. It's just that she's getting a little agitated because of the storm and all, so maybe we could all just kill the excitement for a while and go see her?"

Sam gave her a pat on the back and put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go."

Dark clouds gathering in the distance promised one hell of a storm as they hurried through the deserted villa and down the cliffside steps. Hard rain pelted them as they approached the little cottage. They all stumbled inside and shut all the doors and windows as a hard, harsh rain and wind came down upon them.

Donna shot up in bed with a harsh gasp, her blue eyes wide and frightened. She hung there as if petrified.

"Mom!?" Sophie exclaimed.

"It's here." Donna breathed. "It's here."

Sam went to her and helped her settled back against her pillows. "Nothing's here, love, you're alright, and everyone's here."

Tears welled in her eyes and she them. "Oh, God, it's here."

Sam looked at Sophie. Sophie shook her head gently, a horrified expression on her face. She came over and stroked Donna's forehead softly.

"It's okay, mom, it's all going to be okay. We're all here."

"All of you?" Donna breathed.

"We never left." Rosie said quietly, her voice breaking.

"Is this it, my love?" Sam whispered painfully.

Donna could barely open her eyes but nodded slowly. "Soon. Anytime. I can feel it." She grabbed his hand. "Stay with me."

"I'll never leave your side." Sam promised, tears welling but not spilling. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sophie turned away and stood at the window, tears silently streaming down her face. Everyone settled in closely around the bed and for a while, there was silence, and the storm raging outside.

Rosie reached for Bill's hand and held tightly,

_"They say a restless body can hide a peaceful soul._  
_A voyager, ad a settler, they both have a distant goal._  
_If I explore the heavens, or if I search inside._  
_Well, it really doesn't matter as long as I can tell myself_  
_I''ve always tried._

Bill smiled sadly at her,

_I've traveled every country, I've traveled in my mind_  
_It seems we're on a journey, a trip through space and time_  
_And somewhere lies the answer_  
_To all the questions why_  
_What really makes the difference_  
_Between all dead and living things, the will to stay alive_

All of their voices blended together and blocked out the storm,

_Like a roller in the ocean, life is motion_  
_Move on_  
_Like a wind that's always blowing, life is flowing_  
_Move on_  
_Like the sunrise in the morning, life is dawning_  
_Move on_  
_How I treasure every minute_  
_Being part of it, being in it_  
_With the urge to move on_

And slowly, as if by magic, or perhaps some caring gods, the storm that seemed to threaten to rip the little island out of the sea, came to a stop and outside, there was a respectful silence, and out of the clouds came a most beautiful golden sun,

_The morning breeze that ripples the surface of the sea_  
_The crying of the seagulls that hover over me_  
_I see it and I hear it_  
_But how can I explain_  
_The wonder of the moment_  
_To be alive, to feel the sun that follows every rain."_

Finally darkness fell, casting shadows on the walls.

Donna opened her eyes and looked around the room at her sleeping family and smiled softly. Outside, stars glittered in the night sky. "What a beautiful place to be...with my loves." She lay back and felt a peace and calmness wash over her whole body. She closed her eyes and lay still for a moment.

She smelled the faint smell of lemon and the sea. Before she even opened her eyes she could sense a beautiful, bright white light surrounding her. Slowly, she raised her eyelids. Standing before her at the end of the bed, wearing a pair of well-loved blue Dungarees, dirty grey Keds, with long dirty-blonde hair flowing down around her shoulders. And she smiled down at Donna,...at herself.

"Don't wake the others."

The Other shook her head. "Never."

Donna laughed weakly. "We were a hit together, me and I."

"I don't think I'm unique or different in anyway," said the Other contentedly.

"Think about yourself for a minute," Donna responded.

"Emm," shrugged the Other without a cake, "everyone's a freak."

Donna laughed softly, hardly a sound. "You shouldn't be so mean."

The Other sat on the edge of the bed and took Donna's other hand. "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Donna smiled softly. "It was so much more. It was almost like a dream."

The Other smiled softly. "Well, like we always say, dreams do come true."

Donna inhaled with difficulty, a sob catching in her throat, "I'm not ready."

The Other gently touched her face, "you have no idea just how ready you truly are."

Outside, a shooting star ripped across the night sky. Donna gasped in awe, her blue eyes widening.

The Other gently cupped Donna's face and looked into her eyes through her own eyes,

"_Twinkle, Twinkle little star_  
_How I wonder what you are_  
_Like a diamond glitt'ring in the sky_  
_Seems to me you shine your light_  
_Down to me to say goodnight_

Donna placed her hands over the Other's,

_Twinkle, Twinkle my old friend_  
_Sleep is waiting round the bend_  
_While you travel through the milky way_  
_From afar_  
_Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle little star._

A light rain started to fall outside, a cleansing rain, and the Other sang her sweet song to herself,

_Stillness of a summer rain_  
_Silently the haze drifts through the trees_  
_Slowly dawn is breaking through_  
_Yet a morning without you_  
_Curtins rustling in the breeze_  
_I'm still trapped within my dreams_  
_Daylight makes it's way into my mind_  
_Coming through_  
_Yet another morning without you._

Donna stared into her own eyes intently, their voices mending together,

_Finally when darkness falls_  
_Casting shadows on the walls_  
_In the twilight hour I am alone_  
_Sitting near the fireplace_  
_Dying embers warm my face_  
_In this peaceful solitude_  
_All the outside world subdued_  
_Everything comes backs to me again_  
_In the gloom_  
_Like an angel passing through my room_

She rose from the bed, leaving behind her Earthy body,

_echoes of a voice I knew_  
_Half awake in half in dreams_  
_Seeing long forgotten scenes_

She went to the sofa where her husband lay holding her sleeping daughter, their eyes red from crying earlier,

_So the present runs into the past_  
_Now and then become entwined_  
_Playing games within my mind_  
_Like the embers as they die_  
_Love was one prolonged goodbye_  
_And it all comes back to me tonight_  
_In the gloom_  
_Like an angel passing through my room_

She kissed them both and smiled softly before going to the doors. She pushed them open, her eyes drifting shut as the cool summer breeze drifted across her warm cheeks, her voice ringing out like a bell,

_I close my eyes_  
_And my twilight images go by_  
_All too soon_  
_Like an angel passing through my room._

As a warm rush of air filled the room, pushing the curtains in it's wake, rousing the inhabitants spread throughout, the dancing queen took her rightful place amongst her dancing sisters in the sky, where she could glitter and shine for all eternity, and all those who cared to look up.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"She hasn't moved from that spot all morning," Rosie whispered.

Tanya took her by the hand, "leave her alone. Let her have her moment."

Sophie stared out to sea blankly. In a brief moment, a lifetime had ended. A light had gone out before it was supposed to. She started laughing and crying at the same time.

Sky, watching close by ran to her, "baby, are you okay?"

"She kicked the footlights out!" Sophie half-sobbed, half-laughed.

Sky wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, God, Sky!" Sophie wailed, "she's gone, she's really gone. How can she really be gone?" She buried her face in his chest. "How can she..."

Up at the cottage, all by himself, Sam slowly gathered photos of their life together, and photos of the amazing one Sophie and Donna had lived before him. Out of an old envelope fell two photos, taken by him, two and a half decades previous, of a young, care-free, beautiful, smiling Donna perched inside a boat. His eyes filled up with tears and he touched one of the aged and faded cheeks. "All the years we could have had together. All those wasted years we lost,

_Look at her face, it's a wonderful face _  
_And it means something special to me _  
_Look at the way that she smiles when she sees me _  
_How lucky can one fellow be_

_She's just my kind of girl, she makes me feel fine _  
_Who could ever believe that she could be mine _  
_She's just my kind of girl, without her I'm blue _  
_And if she ever leaves me what could I do, what could I do_

_And when we go for a walk in the park _  
_Then she holds me and squeezes my hand _  
_We'll go on walking for hours and talking _  
_About all the things that we plan_

_She's just my kind of girl, she makes me feel fine _  
_Who could ever believe that she would be mine _  
_She's just my kind of girl, without her I'm blue _  
_And if she ever leaves me what could I do, what could I do..."_

He gathered the photographic evidence of a life well-lived and carried it all up to the villa. "Where is Sophie?"

"She and Sky are down at the docks." Señor Cienfuegos said quietly, leaning unobtrusively against the doorway to the office.

Rosie and Tanya walked in, arms around each other.

"Oh, Sam." Rosie blubbered.

"Shh, not now." Tanya whispered. "Don't crowd him."

"We really should make some plans." Sam suggested. "The longer we wait the harder it'll be."

"We should wait for Sophie." Harry said quietly.

"I'm here." Sophie said in a raspy voice, coming in from the courtyard. "Let's get as much done as we can." She sat down next to Sam. "Are those the photos?"

Sam handed them to her. "Wasn't she something else?"

"I want to have the funeral here, in the chapel." Sophie said firmly. "But I think we should have her cremated. I don't want to think of her lying in the ground somewhere. She'd want to be on the waves and in the wind, traveling everywhere she can."

Tanya looked away and Rosie stifled a sob.

"Bill," Sophie said, turning to him, "I think it would be really nice if you would take some of her ashes and scatter them off your boat next time you're somewhere you think she would have liked."

Bill nodded, unable to speak.

Sam rose. "Let's go and see Father Alex, get things arranged."

"Father Alex is on his way down," Señor Cienfuegos informed them quietly from his spot. "He sent Eleni with a note earlier."

"...as beautiful in death, as she was in life," Father Alex sermoned admirably from the alter where Donna, dressed all in white with a lace prayer shawl over her hair, lay in all her glory.

There wasn't a dry eye in the church.

"And now, Sophie, Donna's beloved daughter, would like to say a few words about her mother." Father Alex said. He lifted his hand and brought Sophie up.

Sophie clutched her rosary as she peered down at her mother's body. She closed her eyes, said a prayer, and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She turned and faced everyone.

"What can I say about my mother that everyone doesn't already know? She loved life, she loved a good party-she was usually the life of them all." She and everyone else laughed sadly, "I don't think mom had a bad bone in her body. Everything she ever did she did for everyone else. I think I can count on my hand the number of times she did anything selfish, I'm pretty sure everyone learned at least three of those selfish moments at Sky and mine's almost-wedding a few years ago."

Sam, Bill, and Harry exchanged sad smiles.

Sophie smiled, "but her first real and true love, was her music. She and my aunts were a huge hit at Oxford University Class of 1979's graduation, and later as they toured around Europe." She turned and gazed at Donna's body,

_"Oh, my love it makes me sad_  
_Why did things turn out so bad?_  
_Was it just a dream, everything we did, everything we had?_

Sky came and joined her,

_Baby, give me one more_  
_Dance while the music still goes on_  
_Don't think about tomorrow_  
_Dance and forget our time is gone_  
_Tonight's a night we borrow_

Their voices joined together,

_Let's make it a memory, a night of our own_  
_A thing to remember when we're all alone_  
_So dance, it's our way to say goodbye_

Everyone joined in with them,

_Yes, all we have to do is_  
_Dance while the music still goes on_  
_This is no time for crying_  
_Dance, don't you hear them play our song_  
_God knows that we've been trying_

Sam came up with a wreath and placed it on the table over Donna's clasped hands,

_But we didn't make it 'cause nothing's the same_  
_We just couldn't help it, nobody's to blame_  
_So dance while the music still goes on_  
_And let it be our last goodbye_

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "nothing left untried," he whispered to her.

Sophie dried her eyes, knowing Donna would hate for the celebration of her life to be anything but the best party ever thrown,

_Yet it seems to make me sad_  
_Why did things turn out so bad?_  
_Was is just a dream, everything we did, everything we had?_

Sam, Bill, and Harry gently closed the casket and each took a side and hoisted it upon their shoulders, and everyone followed as they made their way out of the chapel and into the glorious early evening sunlight, their voices all blending in glorious union,

_Baby give me one last Dance_

_while the music still goes on_

_Just like the night I met you_

_Dance, and believe me, when you're gone_

_You know we we won't forget you_

_Dance_

_It's gonna be our last goodbye._

The little girl with dairy blonde hair streaming past her shoulders climbed the cliff-side staircase down to the white sands of the beach below, humming to herself. She brushed the sand off of her blue Dungarees and kicked a shell with a dirty white Ked.

She let herself into Sam's little cottage. "Grandpa?" She heard no answer and peered around. A large wooden trunk on the floor caught her attention and she opened the lid. She lifted out a leather-bound photo album and sat down on the floor, opening it across her lap.

On the first page was a black and white photo of three young women standing on a stage in jumpsuits and boots and graduation caps with scandalized older people behind them. She turned the page and saw a color photo of the same three women perched on the edge of a balcony overlooking red gabled roofs and a clocktower.

On the next page was a photo of the same woman, a little older, holding a little girl who looked an awful lot like her mother. On the final page was a photograph of that same woman, a little older but still as lovely. The little girl smiled and touched the photo of her grandmother,

_"Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk_  
_She says I began to sing long before I could talk_  
_But I've often wondered, how did it all start?_  
_Who found out that nothing can capture a heart_  
_Like a melody can?_  
_Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan_

"Calliope?"

Calliope closed the album as Sophie and Donny came into the cottage.

"There you are." Sophie greeted. "Come up to the villa, Sam's boys are here."

Calliope opened the album to the first photo. "What was happening here?"

Sophie knelt down beside her and took the album. She smiled slowly. "Oh, that was when your grandma graduated from college. She and Aunt Rosie and Aunt Tanya blew the roof off the ceremony. If I remember correctly, she even kissed the Dean." She put her arms around her children and held them tight, "she was really something else. I wish you could have known her,

_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore_  
_If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before_  
_But I have a talent, a wonderful thing_  
_Cause everyone listens when I start to sing_  
_I'm so grateful and proud_  
_All I want is to sing it out loud_

They began to sing together as they turned the pages,

_So I say_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_For giving it to me_

Sophie kissed them both, "I miss her every day that you two grow. She would have loved you both, so much." She tousled Donny's dark hair, "especially you. She always did love a handsome boy."

Donny smiled. "Come on, Callie, let's go see everyone."

They ran off together and Sophie looked back down at the book, "oh, mom, thanks for everything. Thanks for keeping things interesting. Thanks for giving me all your love,

_I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair_  
_I wanna sing it out to everybody_  
_What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_

She returned the album to the trunk and closed the lid with a quiet sigh. She glanced towards the bed where her mother had spent her last days, and then to the beautiful sea outside the doors, where no doubt, her mother's spirit was the sunlight dancing across the waves,

_So I say_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_For giving it to me."_

She returned to the house where everyone had gathered to celebrate Hotel Bella Donna's tenth year since it's grand reopening.

He was an old man by the sea now.

Sam pushed a shell aside with his bare feet as he walked along the shore close to sunset. Off in the distance, a big orange sun was sinking in the water. Walking in the water, his toes in the sand, the gentle breeze, seemed to be the only thing that made him happy when the days were turning to night. He sat down in an an abandoned beach chair,

_"I got appointments, work I have to do _  
_Keepin' me so busy all the day through _  
_They're the things that keep me from thinkin' of you _  
_Oh baby, I miss you so, I know I'm never gonna make it _  
_Oh, I'm so restless, I don't care what I say _  
_And I lose my temper ten times a day _  
_Still it's even worse when the night's on its way _  
_It's bad, oh, so bad_

He watched the sun set, feeling the growing loneliness that came with it,

_Somehow I'd be doin' alright if it wasn't for the nights _  
_I'd have courage left to fight if it wasn't for the nights _  
_How I fear the time when shadows start to fall _  
_Sittin' here alone and starin' at the sea _  
_Even I could see a light if it wasn't for the nights _  
_Somehow I'd be doin' alright if it wasn't for the nights _  
_If it wasn't for the nights I think that I could take it."_

He rose with some difficulty, age hardening his body, and made his way to the cottage. He turned on the lights, touched the photo of the one who still had his heart, and made himself a cup of tea.

Something felt different as he settled in his chair by the fireplace. There was something making him think this night would be different. A hopefulness, a feeling of something to come. He did the washing up and changed into his pajamas, settling in on his side of the bed, laughing as he did every night that there were still sides in the bed despite the fact that he hadn't shared his bed with anyone in more than seventeen years.

As he lay down, an inner calm washed over him, and he closed his eyes. He felt very far away, as if he were floating, and felt a warmth surrounding him; a soft, bright white light on the other side of his closed eyes.

And a soft, distant, beautiful voice,

_"...so I'll be there when you arrive,_  
_the sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive..._

He opened his eyes and there she was, as beautiful as the day they married. She held her hands out to him, greeting him with a lovely smile,

_"I'll never know why I had to go_  
_Why I had to put up such a lousy rotten show_  
_Boy, I was tough, packing all my stuff_  
_Saying I don't need you anymore, I've had enough_  
_And now, look at me standing here again 'cause I found out that_  
_Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma my life is here_  
_Gotta have you near_

Sam came to her and took her hands in his,

_"I thought that our love was at an end but here I am again_

They embraced tightly, their voices joining together again,

_"As good as new, my love for you_  
_And keeping it that way is my intention_  
_As good as new and growing too_  
_Yes, I think it's taking on a new dimension_  
_It's as good as new, my love for you_  
_Just like it used to be and even better_  
_As good as new, thank God it's true_  
_Darling, we were always meant to stay together_

They looked into each others eyes, a lifetime passing between them, and everything they'd ever done, before and together. All of the hurt and fights, years spent apart, wasted days and nights, and then the ones stolen from them by age and illness. But none of it mattered now, they were as good as new,

_Yes the love I have for you feels as good as new_  
_Darling, we were always meant to stay together."_

The End.


End file.
